1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to lighting apparatus and more particularly to an improved step illumination fixture.
2. Description of Related Art
Various efforts have been made to improve lighting fixtures for illumination of steps in a staircase. One such effort is evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,962 assigned to the assignee of the present application and entitled Dual Step Light and Indicator Apparatus. Such efforts have typically employed an extrusion having step and riser plate portions and electrically activated lighting devices located in the extrusion. Such lighting apparatus finds typical application in darkened theatre settings where it is desired to light the descending aisleway for patrons.
The subject invention relates to a step lighting apparatus which employs an ambient light reflective strip to alert users to the location of step edges in darkened or low light environments. Apparatus according to the invention may be conveniently used in conjunction with seat-mounted lights to provide a theatre step light fixture with no electrically activated lighting devices.